


Стив Роджерс: ходячая PR катастрофа

by isamai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, His Publicist Is Suffering, Steve Rogers Is Pain In The Ass
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды у Стива Роджерса был публицист.<br/>Недолго, потому что кто-то не умеет держать язык за зубами и думать, перед тем как говорить.<br/>Поэтому бедная Ева Ортис очень страдала. </p><p>О её хождении по мукам и пойдёт рассказ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стив Роджерс: ходячая PR катастрофа

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [steve rogers: pr disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194635) by idiopath-fic-smile. 



 

\- Подожди, - сказал Сэм, - у тебя был публицист?

\- Первые пять месяцев моего пребывания в Щ.И.Т.Е, - ответил Стив – А потом она ушла. По собственному желанию.

\- Ну да, ей верно приходилось держать тебя в узде - сказал Баки, ухмыляясь – Сколько раз ты давал этой бедной женщине повод дать тебе тумака?

\- Я не считал - признался Стив, - Правда, я однажды предложил ей врезать мне хорошенько. Подумал, что это справедливо.

Сэм рассмеялся.

\- Я прямо чувствую за этим какую-то историю.

\- Не было никакой истории. - сказал Стив. Сэм поднял брови. Полу-усмешка Баки превратилась в усмешку.

\- Ну правда, - повторил Стив – Никакой истории.

 

 

В ту пятницу, когда фирма, в которой работала Ева, подписала контракт со Стратегической Интервенционной Тактико-Оперативной Логистической Службой, её лучшая подруга вытащила её в бар – экстренно напиться, и она провела следующие три часа, пытаясь не рыдать , выпивая коктейль за коктейлем.

«Магистратура по коммуникациям в Джордж-тауне – и посмотри, куда это меня завело» - жаловалась она, в то время как Юми гладила её по спине между третьей и четвертой стопкой водки. «Блядские супергерои. Вся моя работа над дипломом – к чёрту, нет, вот она моя судьба – стоять в безрукавке и вещать с подиума о том, что «простите, пол-Манхэттэна было снесено, обещаем, что каким-то образом это не повторится». Она ударила воздух стаканом, который, к счастью, был уже пуст, чтобы из него что-то вылилось. «И посткриптум – разрушения были неизбежны, и мы не планируем нихрена восстанавливать, надеемся, что у вас у всех была страховка…»

«Если тебе от этого станет легче» - сказала Юми, - «На самом деле я сомневаюсь в обязательности безрукавки. Люди будут слишком сосредоточены на разрушениях, чтобы еще и смотреть во что ты одета. Ты сможешь наверное отделаться милой кофточкой или платьем – лишь бы оно было достаточно деловым…»

Ева не выбирала положить голову на стойку бара, она просто там очутилась. А всё потому что гравитация!

«Я бы могла снова пойти в аспирантуру»- сказала она – «Вместо этого я буду пресс-секретарем единственной гос организации, которая подрабатывает компанией по сносу!»

«Давай посмотрим на плюсы,» - сказала ей Юми – «Ты хотя бы не работаешь пиарщиком Тони Старка. » Она замолкла, чтобы подозвать бармена до того, как успела продолжить перечислять аргументы, что было, наверно, к лучшему. Потому что если тебя этим утешают, то над тобой километры воды и ты на дне.

 

Похмелье мучало Еву все выходные, но когда наступил понедельник, её затянувшаяся тошнота буквально испарилась от таких потрясающих новостей.

 

«КАПИТАН ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ АМЕРИКА» - смснула она Юми на обеденном перерыве, потому что она не смогла дождаться конца рабочего дня. «Сегодня я плачу за напитки. И вообще, всегда.»

Это было счастье – быть представителем селебрити, которого не придется никогда вылавливать из моря кокаина и стриптизерш. Он был национальным героем, все его любили, все хотели взять у него интервью, и даже мама Евы знала, кто он такой – она точно наткнулась на самую легкую работу в мире.

Самый худший сценарий – Стив Роджерс мог очнуться изо льда с определенными традиционными ценностями – стандартным набором вашего дедушки-расиста, только в более горячей упаковке. И всё равно, Ева могла предпринять антикризисные меры – она построила на этом своё имя. На первой неделе работы, ее конгрессмен по пьяни врезался в похоронную процессию одного из местных ветеранов, и она убрала все новости об этом из новостных сводок, а его самого запихнула в рехаб с такой скоростью, что у ее босса закружилась голова. Если Роджерс окажется религиозно-зашоренным или гомофобом или склонным делать оскорбительные ремарки относительно женщин, если ему постоянно будет требоваться помощь, чтобы приспособиться к современному миру, ладно, Ева сможет с этим справиться, сидя на своей огромной куче денег. Да что там, она будет объяснять ему как пользоваться твиттером каждый день, если нужно.

Капитан Америка – ну серьёзно, это же легкотня!

В первый раз она встретилась со Стивом в кофейне на окраине города. Его разморозили где-то неделю назад, но если честно, казалось, что он до сих пор нервничает. Он вздрогнул от звука кофейной машины, и его глаза не переставая следили за всем происходящим в кафе, как если бы в любой момент всё могло пойти по плохому сценарию. Но хотя бы он не удивлялся мобильным телефонам и тому, сколько стоит чашка кофе. Кто-то всё-таки прочитал ему лекцию о будущем.

 

\- Так,  - сказала она, откидываясь на спинку кресла: она читала, что имитация языка тела собеседника успокаивает людей, но это только вызвало у него недоверие,  - Что вы планируете делать на выходных?

\- Займусь стиркой, - сказал Стив, попытавшись пожать плечами, которые были слишком широкими, чтобы это сработало. - И у меня есть библиотечная книга на почитать.

 - О? И что же это за книга? - сказала она, снисходительно улыбаясь. В её голове уже появилась картинка старого выпуска журнала Таймс о Величайшем Поколении.

\- Биография кого-то по имени Сесар Чавес? - ответил Стив, - Мне ее посоветовала леди из учительского профсоюза – она была очень милой, так что наверно я появлюсь на их митинге в субботу, они выступают за повышение зарплат. А в воскресенье будет митинг за права нелегальных мигрантов, так что… 

На секунду у Евы отвисла челюсть.

\- Стив, я не могу заставить вас не идти, но если Капитана Америку арестуют на митинге, это привлечет много внимания…

Стив вежливо откашлялся.

\- Ну … так вроде бы в этом и смысл. - сказал он.

 

«Ох,» - подумала Ева, «Блять.»

 

Случилось то, чего она не предвидела: оказалось, что Капитан Америка был практически коммунистом.

«Скорее социалистом, на самом деле.» - сказал он, когда она аккуратно спросила его об этом за ланчем в понедельник. К счастью, в выходные не было никаких скандалов. Не потому что СМИ внезапно стали стесняться, скорее потому что эти протесты не показались им достойными статей. Конечно же, если бы он оказался задержанным на акции протеста, это стало бы поводом для освещения.

«Я иногда ходил на сходки,» - говорил он сейчас, - «Но я много работал, и практически всегда был болен, так что иногда у меня не получалось» - он неопределенно помахал в воздухе палочками для еды, а потом указал на плошку перед собой. «Это и правда вкусно, что это?».

«Суп би бим» - ответила она почти на автопилоте, пытаясь переварить то, как он отмахнулся от вопроса, как будто бы он был о чем-то невинном: о сортах мороженого, спортивных командах, любимых моделях машин. Стив на пробу добавил еще пару порций острого соуса в рис, и потом только до неё дошло. «Боже мой,» - сказала она – «Вы же проспали все пятидесятые.» Он безучастно посмотрел на неё, подняв голову от миски с супом. Она же уставилась на него: «Всю эту шумиху. Вы пропустили всю «красную угрозу»…»

Стив поставил острый соус. «Красную что,» - сказал он. Очевидно, что со времени как он вновь оказался жив, его кураторы проинформировали его о ценах на кофе, но не о наследии маккартизма. Это было одной из вещей, которые доводили её до ручки в ЩИТе: они использовали «необходимый минимум» как мантру, даже в ситуациях, когда это не имело смысла или где была прозрачная хренова долгосрочная стратегия. Они что, планировали вечно держать скелеты Америки от него в шкафу? Или они распределяли их, один кошмар в неделю, как самый депрессивный рекламный календарь?

Рано или поздно он бы узнал об этом. Стив был целеустремленным парнем, и даже если бы он каким-то образом не открыл для себя Википедию, у него была библиотечная карточка. И всё равно, что что мелькнувшее в его глазах заставило её заикаться: «Нуу, ничего особенного, не волнуйтесь, всё нормально. Просто, ммм, слово «социалист» в наши дни означает немного другое, так что, нууу, это не очень корректно позиционировать себя таким образом. Просто так, на случай, если журналисты об этом спросят или вроде того.»

Стив обратно взял в руки палочки, а она сменила тему, но у Евы было ясное предчувствие: она еще за это заплатит. Если не так, то кармически.

Хотя бы в этом она была права.

 

Для американского военного героя с гигантским резервом общественного благожелательного мнения о нем, у Стива был талант создавать себе врагов. Он не трахался со всем Манхеттеном, не принимал наркоту, не напивался, не приставал к замужним людям (или к стажёрам или к обслуживающему персоналу или вообще к кому-либо, насколько Ева могла заметить. Единственной женщине в его жизни было 94 года, и он иногда навещал её в больнице, и даже самые желтушные таблоиды не делали из этого выводы. Пока.)

У него были проблемы с языком.

Во-первых, в тот короткий период времени перед тем, как его подстрекательство к беспорядкам стало совсем запущенным, его основным хобби было бесить важных людей. Ева научилась бояться того, когда к нему приближались пожилые сенаторы и политики, бояться того, как они пожимали Стиву руку и придвигались к нему поближе, чтобы заговорщицки пробормотать: «Эта страна уже не та, что раньше, не так ли?» Ева буквально могла услышать тиканье бомбы, которую никто кроме нее не замечал.

\- Вы правы – сказал Стив, когда это произошло в третий раз, - никто больше не умирает от простуды, и меня не могут арестовать за то, что я хочу жениться на черной.

Потом началось само подстрекательство. И не то что бы Стив не бросался на поддержку различных вещей всеми силами души - а он именно это и делал всё время.

(«Вы не могли показать свою поддержку, просто нацепив какую-нибудь милую, цветную ленточку?» – пробормотала Ева.«Это потрясающая идея,» – сказал Стив –«Я одену её на митинг!»)

 

Его любовь к униженным и оскорбленным означала, что он никогда, никогда не мог сдержать себя и выбрать легкий путь.

Если ему задавали вопрос про преступность – любой вопрос, любое преступление – и он неизменно превращал его в вопрос про бедность. Если ему задавали вопрос про бедность – и прыжок, переворот и еще один прыжок – и вот вам речь про институализированный классицизм и расизм.

\- Посмотрите-ка на это: можно даже подумать, что вы, ребята, знаете слово «социалист», в конце концов - сухо произнес Стив, изучая утреннюю газету с письмами в редакцию, полными резких выражений.

\- Вы не могли бы поговорить со мной перед тем, как посылать редактору «Нью-Йорк Таймс» письмо для колонки? - простонала Ева, – Вы даже не остановились, чтобы подумать о том, что, может быть, вашему публицисту стоит об этом знать. 

\- Боже, мэм, – сказал он, широко раскрыв глаза, - я совершенно об этом забыл.

\- Не делайте мне такой вид смущенного деревенского паренька!

Стив был не впечатлён:

\- Я вырос в Бруклине.

\- Кто вообще научил вас говорить о социоэкономике? – безнадёжно сказала Ева.

В середине предвыборного сезона, Стив отправил письмо редактору New York Times, в котором он воспевал профсоюзы и осуждал либертарианцев и консерваторов-финансистов, и Walmart, и кажется даже Apple – Ева разве что успела в ужасе просмотреть текст.

\- Вы и тогда тоже любили набрасывать говно на вентилятор?

\- В Бруклине? Во время Депрессии? – сказал Стив – Ну, да?

Ева страшилась того дня, когда какой-нибудь журналист решит спросить Стива о том, что тот думает об абортах. Или, Боже упаси, о контроле за оборотом оружия.

Она с облегчением выдохнула, когда его пригласили выступить на конференции, посвященной против борьбе против издевательств: что бы могло угодить толпе больше, чем выступление против хулиганов? Но счастье длилось недолго. Стив держался намеченного плана где-то одно предложение с половиной, и потом провёл остаток отпущенного ему времени, выступая в защиту ЛГБТ-детей и необходимости их лучшей защиты.

 

\- Как это может быть тяжёлой работой? – сказала Юми, когда они встретились в выходные, чтобы выпить вместе. Много выпить. - Да ладно, Стив Роджерс – он же такой бойскаут…

\- О боже, - пробормотала Ева, потирая виски – Только не давайте ему начинать говорить о бойскаутах.

 

\- Пожалуйста, сделайте одну вещь для меня, - сказала она, пытаясь не мерить комнатку шагами. Стив сидел в кресле гримёра, в этом глупом бумажном слюнявчике, надетом на костюм, пока закаленный профессионал наносил на него тональник. Ева раньше беспокоилась, что Стив может не одобрять всю эту игру на камеру, но он покорно соглашался на всё это. («Я уже танцевал под эту дудку,» - сказал он ей тогда давно в кофейне, и она вспомнила чёрно-белые военные ролики, те пропагандистские фильмы. Последний раз, когда он оказывался в поле зрения публики, его речь подчинялась строгому контролю и сценарию. Она начинала думать, было ли это случайностью.)

Накрасить его было легко. Всё остальное было сложнее.

«Стив, как только вы- », - Ева, вспомнив, оборвала себя на полуслове, перед тем, как сказать «извинитесь»: ей показалось, что он сожалел о своей последней вспышке только потому, что его подписали на это интервью. Он выглядел так сурово как будто бы собирался штурмовать берега Нормандии, а не присутствовать на утреннем шоу средней руки. «- помиритесь,» - сказала она вместо этого, - «они будут задавать вам легкие вопросы, чтобы сделать вас ближе к людям. Про хобби, интересы, вероятно пошутят о вашей любимой бейсбольной команде или нечто в подобном духе.» 

Она медлила: она уже достаточно хорошо его знала, чтобы представлять как пройдет этот разговор. «Мне нужно, чтобы вы пообещали мне, что не будете упоминать то, что вы учите испанский,» - сказала она. Она изучала собственные ногти, но всё равно могла чувствовать, как Стив уставился на неё. Может быть, это была супергеройская штучка. Усиление чувства вины взглядом.

\- Я знаю, что это хреново, - добавила она, - но у Щ.И.Т.а в последнее время много проблем с имиджем, и мы должны сыграть на общеамериканском поле…

\- Многие американцы говорят по-испански, – сказал он, опасно повысив голос.

\- Я знаю это, Стив, - вздохнула Ева, - но этот сенатор известен своей фразой об английском языке как общенациональном, и если вы поднимете эту тему, то это будет выглядеть так, будто вы принимаете чью-то сторону…

\- Может быть, я это и делаю, - сказал Стив.

\- Вы Капитан Америка, не Капитан Городов-и-Синих-Штатов*, - сказала она – Иммиграция и Мексика и всё такое – это горячий вопрос, и мы просто не можем сейчас позволить себе эту полемику. Может потом, когда последствия падения Щ.И.Та немного утихнут, но сейчас нам нужно, чтобы вы оставались в стороне от политики, Стив.

\- Как. – голос Стива был холоден и тих, - Если бы даже я бы хотел быть аполитичен, как я смею… - он сглотнул.

Гримерша осмотрительно отошла в сторону. Стив положил руки на колени и посмотрел на Еву.

\- Простите, если я перехожу границы, или ещё что-то, - сказал он – но Ортис – это же мексиканская фамилия, да?

\- На самом деле, я гватемалка.

\- О, - сказал Стив, - простите, я не хотел…

\- Ничего, - отмахнулась Ева, - У меня неопределенно тёмная кожа, так что это случается. 

\- Это ничего не меняет, - сказал он, - мне действительно жаль.

За все те месяцы, которые она работала с ним, она никогда не видела его выглядящим настолько искренне извиняющимся, даже в тот раз когда он чуть не ввязался в драку с тем губернатором из Чайной Партии. Стив провел рукой по волосам, выглядя весьма несчастным.

\- Смотрите, если я угроблю всё еще раз, я разрешаю вам врезать мне хорошенько.

\- Я не думаю, что вам это хоть как-то причинит боль – сказала она и это не было ложной скромностью. Ева поднимала тяжести в спортзале и великолепно стояла в планке, но даже профессиональный бодибилдер вряд ли бы смог нанести ущерб этим слоям грудных мышц.

\- Возможно не физически, - допустил он, - Но когда тебя бьют – это не круто, ну вы знаете, в эмоциональном плане.

\- Откуда вы находите время создавать все эти проблемы… – она потерла виски.

\- Ну, - сказал Стив – мой календарь светских событий несколько свободен в последнее время.

Вот в чём было дело со Стивом – даже когда он умудрялся делать её работу невъебически сложной, иногда было сложно его не любить. Хотя бы немного.

С другой стороны, иногда это было легко.

 

Ева стояла за камерами, наблюдая за тем, как этот хреновый ведущий напяливал свою наиболее обеспокоенную маску, максимально обеспокоенно наклонял голову и спрашивал: «Так что, Стив, сожалеете ли вы о том, что воспользовались своей известностью, чтобы продвигать свою точку зрения о политической ситуации?»

Она видела, как Стив поджал губы и покорно произнёс по памяти: «Как находящийся на госслужбе человек, я конечно же рад служить своей стране, но в то же время я понимаю, что не был избран…» Это выглядело слегка невыразительно, но не ужасно, и Ева почувствовала мимолетный проблеск чего-то похожего на надежду. 

Его взгляд упёрся в пол, он расправил плечи и добавил: «Также, в свою защиту я хотел бы добавить, что я не думал, что сказать это будет неоднозначным и спорным, учитывая что у нас двадцать первый век на дворе, и мы знаете ли говорим о людях с, ну вы знаете, неотчуждаемыми правами…»

«Нет,» - завопил ведущий, трясущимся пальцем тыкая в Стива, «Нет, вы не можете прийти сюда после всей той грязи, что вы вылили, и завернуться в Конституцию!»

«Декларацию Независимости.» - автоматически поправил его Стив.

Ева спрятала лицо в ладонях и вздохнула. 

«Всё будет в порядке» - говорил ей Стив уже после всего, когда они ехали домой, в то время как её телефон продолжал биться в истерике от приходящих писем, сообщений, оповещалок о новостях, и интервью уже трендило в Твиттере, потому что разумеется оно было, а она могла почувствовать во рту вкус непрекращающегося кошмара предстоящих дней. «Не беспокойтесь» - он потрогал её по плечу. Она посмотрела на него, быстро моргая. «Хей,» - сказал он, совсем чуть-чуть улыбаясь, - «Que sera, sera»**.

«Роджерс, иди нахуй.» - ответила она.

 

\- Вы должны перестать говорить вещи, потому что создается ощущение, что вы говорите о классовой борьбе…

\- Забавно, что хреново обращаться с бедными – это не классовая борьба, а вот указать на это – это… - Стив повернулся вокруг себя.

\- Стив, Фокс Ньюс категорически утверждают, что вы – не вы, а выдающий себя за вас Скрулл...

\- Ну, сказал он, - По-моему, это уже лучшая теория чем та, про поврежденный заморозкой мозг, которую они использовали до этого – эта хотя бы требует хоть какой-то фантазии..

\- Господи Боже, Роджерс – она подавила желание заорать на него, - одна из основных новостных компаний говорит что вы – злодейский пришелец. Не тот человек это услышит – и всё, кто-нибудь отправится вам мстить. Вы буквально подвергаете свою жизнь опасности.

\- Если это так вас волнует, мы всегда просто можем засудить их за клевету, я думаю, ведь это до сих пор случается. - огрызнулся Стив, - У вас же до сих пор есть обвинение в клевете, верно? Или ответственность СМИ настолько продвинулась со времен телефонов с номерами из четырех цифр, радиоспектаклей и бананов…

Ева стремительно теряла нить беседы.

\- Стив, бананы до сих пор существуют, я..– вы хотите банан? Я достану вам банан.

Стив мрачно пробормотал: «Они только так называются.», пока Ева медленно вдыхала и выдыхала. Она решила: пока Стив не принимает активного участия в организации бойкота корпорации Чикита - это всё не её дело.

  

Ева работала уже шесть выходных подряд. Её жизнь была её работой, а её работой было подчищать всё сказанное за Стивом. Не имело значения, что она делала, какой бы лоск она не наводила, не было никакого способа держать статьи о нём в узде. Её антикризисным мерам требовались антикризисные меры.

 

\- Вы хотите знать, что в этом случае самое хуёвое? – сказала она после одного или двух стаканов шампанского после того, как ей уже следовало прекратить пить.

\- Я хотел бы узнать, как вы вообще выбрали что-то одно, - сказал Стив. Он всё еще продолжал негодовать с того момента, как она утащила его от президента CBS. Они находились на какой-то благотворительной вечеринке, а точнее – прятались за грузовыми лифтами, потому что Стив не мог даже пойти на приличную благотворительную вечеринку и не поссориться с кем-то. Она знала, что тут будут проблемы, как только она увидела, насколько она была переполнена едой. Всё, что включало выкидывание в мусор большого количества еды выводило Стива из себя.

\- Самое хуёвое, - она прислонилась к стене. Люди видели, как она утащила его, и завтра уже пойдут злобные шепотки о том, чем они на самом деле занимались сейчас, здесь, но Еве казалось, что она не выдыхала уже почти пять месяцев, и её голова была лёгкой-лёгкой от выпитого на пустой желудок алкоголя – ей сложно было вспомнить, почему ей должно быть не пофиг на всё. 

\- Самое хуёвое состоит в том, что когда я думаю об этом, о теме за темой, я не думаю, что я расхожусь с вами во мнениях по поводу всего что вы говорили. 

\- Что. – сказал Стив, медленно поднимая на неё взгляд.

Ева позволила себе сползти по стене, пока не оказалась сидящей на истёртой плитке в своём слишком дорогом новом платье.

\- Бойскауты могут идти нахуй. – сказала она – Степень открытой трансфобии в нашей культуре делает мне больно. Этот, как его, разрыв в доходах? Омерзительно. И поверьте мне, вам не нужно объяснять мне про расизм, встроенный во все уровни системы.

Туфли царапали ей ноги. Она сняла их. Когда она в следующий раз открыла глаза, Стив уже сидел рядом с ней на земле.

\- Почему вы мне об этом не рассказывали? – спросил он.

\- Потому что это не то, чем я занимаюсь. – она холодно уставилась вперёд. – Это не моя работа – сообщать вам, что я согласна с вами. Это не моя работа – говорить вам что вы всё делаете правильно. Это не моя работа – рассказывать вам, что мы с друзьями в детстве, когда у нас были каникулы, играли в Коммандос, и что каким-то образом вы гораздо лучший человек, чем я смела надеяться, каким-то образом, вы именно то, что этой стране… 

Она становилась сентиментальной. Вдох, выдох.

\- Моя работа – сказала она, - заключается в том, чтобы убедить приличное количество людей в том, что они вас любят. Или хотя бы не ненавидят. Моя работа заключается в том, чтобы взять всё то в вас, что заставляет меня быть лучше, и спрятать это, проигнорировать, или переиначить это во что-то другое. 

\- Я только констатирую очевидное, - сказал Стив, - Ваша работа довольно паршивая.

Она засмеялась, сухо и хрипло.

\- Ага, но с другой стороны, я смогла за три года выплатить кредит, который я брала, чтобы оплатить обучение в колледже.

\- Зачем, - сказал он с уже знакомым напряжением в голосе, - Сколько сейчас стоит обучение в колледже?

\- Не делай этого со мной, Роджерс – простонала Ева, - Пожалуйста, во имя всех святых, только не сегодня.

Стив прислонил голову к стене и долго молчал. 

\- Вы правда играли в меня на детской площадке? – спросил он после долгого перерыва. Она видела, как его награждали почётными медалями, а он воспринимал это всё, как скучающий в очереди к зубному человек, но когда он повернулся к ней, то в его голосе слышалась неловкая гордость.

\- Вы придуриваетесь? Я никогда не была настолько популярной, чтобы быть вами, - она пошевелила пальцами ног – Иногда они разрешали мне быть вашим другом, и это было очень круто. Сержантом Баки Барнсом, - сказала она. – Хорошее было время.

\- Вам досталась лучшая роль, - сказал Стив. Она никогда не видела у него такой улыбки: уголок рта оказался чуть приподнят, она была грустной и усталой, но искренней. 

\- Правда? И каким он был? – спросила Ева.

\- Боже, - рассмеялся он, - Сколько времени у нас есть?

Было только десять или одиннадцать, вечеринка будет идти еще несколько часов, и чем дольше они будут разговаривать, тем меньше вероятность того, что он испортит отношения с главой одной из главных новостных компаний над тарелкой икры.

\- Довольно много, - сказала она. 

Он улыбнулся, в кои то веки выглядя на свои 23 года.

\- Первое, что вам нужно знать, - сказал он, - это то, что помимо того, что он был моим лучшим другом и одним из лучших людей, которых я знал, Баки Барнс мог быть настоящим мудаком…

Следующие два часа Стив говорил о Баки, с взглядом устремленным вдаль, его голос был невероятно нежен, и он смеялся за эту одну ночь больше, чем за пять месяцев, которые она была с ним. Это было лучшее время, когда-либо проведенное ей на подобных роскошных мероприятиях, и лучшее время, когда-либо проведенное ей со Стивом.

В идеальном мире это бы привело к какому-то прорыву в их отношениях. На самом деле на следующий день случилось вот что: Стив обозвал спикера палаты фашистом в прямом эфире на национальном тв, и Ева узнала, каково это внезапно обнаружить у себя язву.

А потом еще был тот случай с Биллом О’Райли. Ева просыпалась в холодном поту каждую ночь, думая о случае с Биллом О’Райли.***

Если уж на то пошло, Стив даже усовершенствовал свои навыки. В редкие минуты спокойствия она задумывалась, делал ли он это специально, понял ли он насколько жалко она себя чувствует, и пытался ли он таким образом вытолкнуть её. 

По большей части она думала, что слишком высоко его оценивает.

 

Она ушла с работы в тот день, когда поняла, что начала фантазировать о работе на Старк Индастриз.

 

Через три месяца после того, как Ева сложила свои полномочия, Стив объявил, что он бисексуален в случайном интервью студенческой газетке в маленьком безымянном колледже в центре Айовы. Вопрос был о явке избирателей. Его ориентация была просто отступлением от темы. Ну вы знаете. Спонтанным.

Где-то на десять секунд Еву накрыла паника, а потом в её голове раздался хор, поющий «Аллилуйя! Это больше не моя проблема!»

Она отправила новому публицисту корзину цветов и открытку с соболезнованиями.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Синие штаты – штаты, которые традиционно голосуют за демократов.
> 
> ** - «Что будет, то будет» (испанский)
> 
> *** известный ведущий новостного шоу на телеканале Фокс, консерватор, сексист и гомофоб.


End file.
